coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
4 Coronation Street
When Maurice Jones finished the new developments opposite the terrace, the first owners of No.4 were newlyweds Derek and Mavis Wilton. The biggest storyline involving the Wiltons was when one of Derek's prized gnomes, Arthur, disappeared from the front garden, Derek later found out that Norris Cole had stolen the gnome to get back at him for treating his first wife, Angela, badly. When Derek died of a heart attack in 1997, Mavis decided to leave Weatherfield to start a new life in the Lake District, and Fred Elliott bought the house for him and his wife Maureen. When the marriage collapsed within days, Fred's son Ashley Peacock moved into the property along with his girlfriend Zoe Tattersall, his friend Nick Tilsley and Nick's wife Leanne. Ashley's relationship ended, as did the Tilsleys' marriage and in 1999 it became home to Ashley and his new wife Maxine. In 2001, Maxine had a one-night stand with neighbour Matt Ramsden, resulting in her falling pregnant. When her son Joshua was born in 2002, Ashley took him on as his own. Tragedy struck the household in January 2003, when Maxine found her babysitter Emily Bishop being attacked by Richard Hillman. Before she could act, Richard battered Maxine to death with a crowbar. On Christmas Day 2004, Ashley married Joshua's nanny Claire Casey, and they had another child, Thomas, in 2006. Claire was unable to bond with the child, and it emerged that she was suffering from severe postnatal depression when she attempted to kill him. After being sectioned she began to recover and bond with the child, who was renamed Freddie after his recently deceased grandfather Fred Elliott. Claire befriended bereaved mother Casey Carswell in 2007, but her unbalanced friend first seduced Ashley, and then set fire to the Peacock house to make it appear as though Freddie had died when she had in fact kidnapped him. Casey threatened to jump off a balcony with Freddie, but was persuaded otherwise. In 2008, the Peacocks had financial problems and needed to downsize their home. They organised a house swap with No.13, and Kevin and Sally Webster, along with daughters Rosie and Sophie, moved in. In 2010, Sophie Webster's girlfriend Sian Powers also moved into the property. In December 2010, Sally discovered that Kevin had an affair with Molly Dobbs and fathered a son Jack, and as a result she made him move out of the property. Around the same time, Rosie moved out to live with her boyfriend Jason Grimshaw. Owners *Derek Wilton and Mavis Wilton (1989-1997) *Mavis Wilton (1997) *Fred Elliott (1997-2006) *Ashley Peacock and Claire Peacock (2006-2008) *Kevin Webster (2008-2011) *Sally Webster (2008-present) (as sole owner from 2011-present) Residents *Derek Wilton (1990-1997) *Mavis Wilton (1990-1997) *Norris Cole (1994, 1995-1996, 1997) *Fred Elliott (1997-2006) *Maureen Elliott (1997) *Ashley Peacock (1997-2008) *Zoe Tattersall (1997-1998) *Nick Tilsley (1999) *Leanne Tilsley (1999) *Maxine Peacock (1999-2003) *Joshua Peacock (2002-2008) *Claire Peacock (2004-2008) *Freddie Peacock (2006-2008) *Kevin Webster (2008-2011, 2013) *Sally Webster (2008-) *Rosie Webster (2008-2012, 2017-2018) *Sophie Webster (2008-2014, 2017-2018) *Sian Powers (2010-2011) *Jack Dobbs (2010-2011, 2013) *Tim Metcalfe (2014-) *Maddie Heath (2014) *Leah Buckley (2017) *Gina Seddon (2017, 2018) *Faye Windass (2017-) *Abi Franklin (2019-) *Geoff Metcalfe (2019) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Buildings in Coronation Street